Reunion
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Emil has been having dreams, and that leads to meeting a being he never thought he'd seen again and a night he would never forget. RatatoskxEmil Yaoi Lemon


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Naruto, and [insert something witty and funny here]**

**Ok, so I am planning on doing a few one-shots to stretch my awesome writing muscles including (but not limited to) This one SASUNARU! One for Torchwood, One for the Doctor, one with Ouran high School Host club and one that is humorous involving a character based after me, my slave driver {HI! X3} and an item called the Yaoi Note (not the notebook I have, but like the Death Note only MUCH BETTER!!!!!) **

**On Another Note, I can't believe I'm one of the first people to do th****is pairing! There is so much potential!!! Either way It's yaoi so you gotta love it. My first fanfic in this area so I hope I don't get burnt by an angry online mob! This is based after the perfect ending.**

Emil Castagnier sat atop his bed inside his aunt and uncle's home, the edges of unconciousness threatening to overtake his mind. His shirt and scarf had long since been discarded, leaving him bare chested. Any other night, he would have followed his friend, Marta, who was asleep next to him, into sleep. But lately he had been having nightmares, well....they weren't exactly nightmares. Just vivid dreams of him, with someone else doing rather...inappropriate things. He hadn't told another person about them, especially Marta since she hadn't yet let up on her daily declaration of her undying and eternal love for the blonde.

He shut his eyes a moment, he could almost see those dreams again. Every dream was in dim light, so he was only able to see the outline, Emil lying under someone, obviously a man from the shape. With light blonde hair, and a deep voice muttering a name over and over. _'Emil....Emil...."_

"Emil...." suddenly his eyes flew open. That last one was not his imagination, he sat up and scanned the room. His eyes then landed on the window, where there was a shadowded figure for an instant before it vanished. The Knight quickly stood up and saw the figure was running out of town to the lake, and Emil just had to follow it. He quickly slipped on his clothes, including his sword just in case, and followed silently slipping down the stairs so as to not wake up anyone and broke into a sprint once he was in the warm night air.

He went past the gates of the town to the beaches of the lake, an array of fireflies moving across the waters and reeds that surrounded it like stars. He was walking now, the scenes around him were breathtaking, even though he had seen them so many nights before. He walked along the beach until he stopped and saw the figure, and he almost couldn't believe who it was. The blonde hair and clothes to mimic his own, the same height and weight only infinately older, and a pair of blood red eyes that never left his mind, even a year after they had been mentally joined.

"Ratatosk."

"Hello Emil." The King of Monsters said, smiling mischeviously.

"But you're..."

"Sealed away? Locked in the Ginungagapp? Spiritually speaking I am, but despite what humans believe, my powers far exceed what you have seen. Creating another physical embodiment of myself was easy." He said non-chalantly, setting out a finger so a small firefly landed on the tip of his finger. "I must admit, your home is beautiful, and considering my age and how much I've traveled, that is quite a statement."

"What are you doing here Ratatosk?" Emil asked, moving so he was standing right over the red-eyed monster.

"I wanted to come and see how my little half-self was doing, is that so much of a crime? Besides, I believe you've been having some...dreams?" Ratatosk began laughiing as Emil suddenly turned a bright red. "That is my fault." His hand moved lightning fast as he quickly grabbed Emil's arm and pulled him so the younger teen fell and was laying on Ratatosk's lap. "I was having a few fantasies while I was sealed away and didn't realize they leaked out, so I decided to come apolagize." He moved his finger's through Emil's hair and Emil was froze by the close contact that caused his heart to flutter and his cheeks to turn even redder. Then a thought that had crossed his mind more then once resurfaced in his conciousness, and he knew only Ratatosk would be able to answer.

"Ratatosk, sir?" He said trying to be polite.

"Sir? Please Emil, you're another part of me. Calling me sir makes me feel old."

"But that's what I don;t get. Why aren't I more like you, you're brave, heroic, strong. And I'm...me. Even if I'm based on Aster, why aren't I even a little like you?" Ratatosk froze, his head lowered so the blonde hair that mimiced Emil's covered his red-eyes.

"You're to damn smart, you know that? I really hoped no one, even you, would ever find out. So I'm going to tell you anyway. You are based on Aster, that much is true. But you're more like a copy of a memory given life. Everything I knew about Aster, his weaknesses and strengths and faults and virtues."

"So...I'm not even really a person, not even a part of you, just a memory?" Emil said quietly, he had long ago admitted he wasn't a proper person, that he was just a false replication broughht to life only to protect Ratatosk's mind. But hearing the words out loud just made his heart hurt.

"No, you're wrong Emil." Ratatosk said, bring The younger's head up so they were eye to eye. "I...I was in love with Aster. I loved him even when he was small. So smart and so gifted. I showed myself to him in the hopes that he would love me. But dammit he loved that Richter bastard!" Ratatosk was yelling now, clutching Emil like a child would hold a doll to comfort them. Emil felt some pain, but remained quiet, because he could see Ratatosk was hurting inside and he didn't want to make it work. "So, when he had the gall to ask me a favor, I wanted to kill everyone, every living thing. And I...killed him. I didn't mean to, Emil, I was just so angry! But at the last second, I saved him." Tear's were rolling down his cheeks now, one falling on Emil's face.

"How?" Emil asked quietly.

"I took his soul before it left his body and crossed over into death, before it was lost to me forever. But doing that weakened me, I'm not meant to go into death, that curse of my immortality. Richter killed me and caused me to revert to my core, and my loyal Tenebrae saved me. But, something happened. My memories combined with a small portion of my own soul and Aster's and something new was born...you."

"Emil...I love you. I can't help it, you're like Aster but you are so much more! You're honorable and truthful, and I can't bear to watch you age and wither and die witht he rest of this world. Even in the end the small part of my soul will return to me, but Aster's...you're soul, a soul that was born from another's death but has blossomed into a beautiful flower will leave me." Then he leaned forward and kissed the green-eyed teen below him.

For a moment Emil froze up, his mind not registering the kiss till moment's later. But then his body relaxed and the elder of the two took charge of the kiss, forcing his way into the youngers mouth. The wet tounge began mapping out the younger's mouth, moving across his tounge, cheeks and teeth. The sinful action caused Emil to gasp and moan, his body never having felt anything close to what he was feeling right now. After a minute they had to part, but only for Emil's sake since Ratatosk could have gone for much longer.

"Ratatosk?" Emil muttered, his eyes shut gently as he was panting for breath.

"Yes?"

"I feel...wierd. Kissing you."

"Why?" Ratatos asked, confused.

"You look exactly like me. It feels...odd. Is it possible to make yourself look different?" He opened his eyes to see Ratatosk's eyes closed, his face like stone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Emil said, trying to apolagize. But then something happened, the face that once looked like him began changing. It looked at least a year older, the blonde hair turned deep red and the skin grew a little more tan. The clothes vanished leaving a pair of loose white sweats to cover Ratatosk's lower body. He opened his still red eyes and smiled.

"Is that better." Emil couldn't speak but just nodded dumbly and Ratatosk continued his assult on Emil's body. He undid the dark blue straps and quickly removed Emil's clothes, including his pants and leaving him open to the night air, grass and sand brushing themselves against his open body and he arched into the warm body above him. Ratatosk just smirked as he removed the clothe that covered him, causing his lover to see the massive length and causing more blushing.

Immediately his skilled tounge began moving within the hollow of Emil's neck, causing an array of shuddering to come from his younger lover. His hands moved down Emil's sides till they reached his entrance. Quickly covering Emil's mouth with his own in order to silence him, he then pushed a single finger into the lithe body benieth him.

Emil started writhing at the intrusion, his body never before having felt this before. Eventually he stopped and managed to relax enough for ratatosk to add another finger and began scissoring quickly. Tears threatened to fall as Ratatosk whispered sweet nothing in an attempt to soothe his lover. Soon he was completely stretched and he removed his fingers, causing the blonde to mewl a little.

Then he quickly thrust himself inside the warm tight heat, causing a scream to rip through Emil's throat and escape into the darkness around them.

"Shhhhh....my little one. It'll all feel so much better soon." He said, petting his face gently. Soon Emil's breathing steadied a bit, his body more used to the feeling of being penetrated. Then Ratatosk began to move and the feeling was incredible. The heat and the friction caused them both to groan. They quickened their pace, thrusting against each other. Then Emil screamed, his voice inteligable but still beautiful to Ratatosk. Then the ancient spirit came inside his young lover, turning his body a bit so he would be next to his lover.

"Ratatosk." Emil said, smiling a bit.

"Emil, I'm sorry." Ratatosk said, his voice full of sorry that caused a string of worry to move through his being.

"What?"

"This is also a goodbye. You can survive on your own, and it turns out that it took much less time then we thought to remove mana safely from the world. A single year was all it took, because Richter used his connection with the demons to pump the mana into the demon realm. Now we were able to use the mana to completely seal the demon realm. It will never be able to touch any other world again."

"But that's good isn't it?"

"For humans, but the Centerions are no long needed and we've decided to go home. To where the original comet Derris-Kharlan came from. The origina world of mana. The Centerions don't remember it but I do, fields of green with a deep blue oceans and white trees that glow in the sunset of three different colored suns. Creatures that this world has never seen, and even civilizations that worshiped the Ancient Centerions that came before me, a world of eternal mana that I would become the god of. I must do what is best for my Centerions, in this world they would vanish and die and there they would live forever."

"Ratatosk...you can't leave!" Emil said, sitting up quickly.

"I am the only one who can take people between the worlds. And I needed to say goodbye to you." He quickly kissed Emil's forehead and a red robe materialized around Ratatosk's body. "I truely love you Emil Castagnier. Never forget that. I will never love anyone like I love you. Lead a good life" The he turned to leave, but Emil grabbed onto his hand, refusing to let him go.

"Take me with you."

"Emil, no! You have friends, loved ones that you can't leave."

"I have a loved one who want's to suffer eternity alone. I can't let that happen. Please Ratatosk!"

"Emil..." Ratatosk said, pulling up the young green-eyed boy into a soft and gentle kiss. "I love you, and I will forever and ever."

"Me too, Ratatosk." Then the two dissappeared, leaving behind there world entirely but going to a bright new world, but even then they had nothing to fear.

As long as they were with the one they loved they had nothing to fear.

**DONE! The begining went a little fast, but it's mostly smut so :P on you. It was a plot bunny that refused to let me be! I have alot of those since I haven't been able to write lately. But I am back and better then ever! So I will do the plot bunnies and hope that somebody likes them! Don't burn me in an angry mob if you hate it please!**

**Also, I am officially looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested, send me a PM and we'll talk.**

**Your Humble Writer - Wolfie**


End file.
